This invention relates to method and apparatus for expeditiously providing a reel of insulation material to an insulating machine. More specifically, this invention relates to method and apparatus for providing a reel of insulation material to an insulating machine such that there is minimal downtime and minimal disruption when the reel needs to be changed with another reel.
It is known in the art to provide a reel of insulation material to an insulating machine so that the insulating machine can utilize the insulation material to form an insulation lining or the like for placement in the core slots of stators or armatures used in electric motors or alternators. It is also known in the art for the insulating machine to utilize the insulation material to form a wedge for the radially outermost coils in the slots of the stators or the armatures. As used herein, "reel" is defined as a strip of insulation material coiled on itself which is unwound during the operation of the insulating machine and is cut and formed into an insulation lining or the like.
The significant problem posed by known methods and apparatus for providing a reel of insulation material to an insulating machine is the downtime and the disruption of the operation of the insulating machine whenever the reel needs to be changed with another reel. Changing of the reel is required, for example, when the insulation material has run out or the particular insulation material of the reel is no longer suitable.
It is desired, therefore, to provide method and apparatus for expeditiously providing a reel of insulation material to an insulating machine such that there is minimal downtime and minimal disruption when the reel needs to be changed with another reel.